


Sickbay Is Not A Playground

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi and Trip visit Malcolm in sickbay. Missing scene, 2.03 "Minefield." (05/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Feeling any better?"

Malcolm looked up from the PADD in his hand to see Hoshi and Trip standing at the foot of his bed, smiling at him. He smiled back, putting the PADD down, and glanced at his leg, upon with was a wormlike creature. He winced slightly as the organism shifted a little, causing tingling sensations up his leg.

"I will be as soon as I can get out of here," he replied to Trip, who was looking at the starfish disdainfully. "What about you, Hoshi?" Malcolm asked, gesturing at the slight bruise on Hoshi's cheek. "You took a pretty nasty fall on the bridge. How are you holding up?"

Hoshi gave him a bright smile.

"I still have a small headache, but other than that, I'm fine. At least I'm not stuck in here with some blood sucking worm on me," she teased.

"Ugh...now what did the doc say that thing was again?" Trip asked Hoshi, reaching a finger towards the creature.

"He called it a rekcus, I think," Hoshi said, shifting her gaze from Malcolm to the organism. "Wait, Trip! Don'tâ€”"

Too late.

"Jesus Christ! Ahhhh! Get it off! Of all the..."

Trip's cries of pain and muttered curses rang through Sickbay as he tried desperately to shake the reckus off his hand, hopping around in an effort to dislodge the organism.

Hoshi barely contained her giggles, and she looked over just in time to see Malcolm burst into laughter, his chest shaking with mirth. Surprised to see the usually quiet and serious armory officer chuckling with open joy, Hoshi took the minute to study him more closely.

Broad chest, straight nose, and deep, intelligent sapphire eyes that at the moment twinkled with glee. She remembered another set of clear blue orbs so similar to his, and at the same time, so lovably different.

They really are quite alike, despite the obvious personality differences, Hoshi thought, as Trip passed the bed screaming again. They're both so brave, although stubborn...Malcolm with his selfless but sometimes stupid acts, and Trip with his reckless thrill for adventure. I feel safe around Malcolm, secure. Trip makes me feel the same, but...

Hoshi pondered for a moment as she stared after the Commander, who was now tearing in pain. She couldn't help but giggle even more; it was only one of the effects he had upon her. Her emotions around him usually shifted from giddy to weak-at-the-knees-nervousness to utter contentment.

Hoshi realized that she didn't know how she felt about Trip, or how he felt about her for that matter. It was odd; their relationship was built upon their work and their friendship, but part of her felt as if there could be more. He treated her kindly, with respect, but she could have sworn that there was something else in his lingering gazes, his accidental brushes against her skin. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she knew that she did not yet have the courage to ask him.

"...should ask him?" Malcolm finished.

"What?" Hoshi frowned, snapping back from her thoughts and looking confused.  
Malcolm grinned.

"I said, 'how do you think we should ask him?'"

"Who?"

"Phlox. What should we say, 'um, the commander has a reckusattached to his hand. Could you be a dear and remove it?'"

Hoshi laughed.

"You say it," she said watching Trip wrestle with the reckus, which had now jumped to his other hand, leaving the former palm swollen and red. "I'll need to snatch a camera to get the look on Phlox's face."

"What do you think T'Pol would do if she found out?" Malcolm grinned even more at the idea of the stoic Sub-Commander seeing a crazed Trip running around Sickbay.

Hoshi grinned, then put on a deadly serious face. Ever so slowly, her eyebrow raised to a sharp peak, and she crossed her arms in front of her for the perfect imitation.

Malcolm laughed so hard that his sides hurt and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Ahem."

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to see the doctor standing in the doorway of Sickbay, a slightly annoyed, curious, and even amused look on his face.  
"I apologize for the interruption, but I must say, Sickbay is not a playground, you know."

He then caught sight of Trip, would was trying in vain to hide his throbbing hand, and the reckus, behind him. Trip looked so guilty and embarrassed that even Phlox looked as though he felt sorry for him.

"Commander? May I ask what you are hiding behind your back?"

"Uh, just...just this lil' monster here," Trip said, blushing. "It, uh, grabbed m' hand and won't let go!"

"Ah," was all Phlox said, and he took Trip to another area of Sickbay where he _gently_ removed the organism.

"Aaaaahhhh! Did ya have to rip the darn thing off so hard?" Trip screamed, his anguished cries joined by Phlox's soothing, motherly voice.

"There, there, Commander. You'll be just fine."

Hoshi looked at Malcolm.

Malcolm looked at Hoshi.

Both friends burst out in a new fit of giggles, each unable to stop. From the opposite side of the room, Trip could only blush and glare.


End file.
